Integrated circuits are often involved in the transmission of data, both internal to the integrated circuit and with an external device. Data transmission is an important aspect in most integrated circuit devices. Errors in data transmission may not only affect the operation of an integrated circuit, but may also affect the operation of a device or system incorporating the integrated circuit device. Further, data transmission may also affect the performance of an integrated circuit device. For example, the speed of data transmitted may depend upon a voltage level of the data, and therefore the speed of the integrated circuit device.
Data transmission is typically performed according to a predetermined standard, where data signals must conform to certain timing and voltage characteristics. More importantly, data may need to be transmitted in an integrated circuit at a different voltage than an original voltage of the data. For example, an integrated circuit may implement different power reference voltages, where certain circuits of the integrated circuit may operate on a first reference voltage and other circuits may operate on a second reference voltage. Accordingly, it is often necessary to perform a voltage level conversion of a signal in an integrated circuit. Improved circuits for providing voltage level conversion from a certain voltage to a higher voltage are therefore desirable.